


Enter The Sandman

by otakugirl08x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakugirl08x/pseuds/otakugirl08x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a visitor in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter The Sandman

He was having _THE_ dream, again.

Soft hands. 

Jess’s hands.

Her soft, warm body presses against his. She kisses him and the taste of her cuts into him, rips at his soul. He pulls her to him; desire burning through him.

Her lips leave his and begin to travel: down his neck, licking and sucking at his flesh, little nips of her teeth interspersed in. Her hands wander over his chest. She stops at his collar bone; moves to his ear.

“Sam,” her moan is just above a whisper.

 He gasps at the sound of his own name; the need in her voice is an intoxicant almost as strong as Demon’s blood.

She rolls on top of him, straddles him just above the waist, and that’s when he hears it: the rustling of wings. The feel of soft feathers gently caressing his face and sides, and Jesse is gone. Replaced by HIM!

Blue eyes stare into his own.

“Sam,” his voice is soft, gentle, and strong.  He’s smiling.

Lucifer leans down to kiss him, just as the dream image of Jess had.

Sam turns his head away and struggles to up-set the fallen angel. But it’s not just the weight of Lucifer’s vessel holding him down. His power and the weight of his fallen, twisted Grace hold Sam.

The intended kiss falls on Sam’s neck, on the opposite side from where Lucifer kissed him in disguise.

He can feel the Devil smile against his skin. Lucifer’s lips are cold.

 He begins to trail a line of almost chaste pecks up Sam’s throat. He stops just as he meets Sam’s Adam’s Apple and looks down on him. He chuckles, low and deep in the back of his throat.

Sam is shaking; small tremors rock his body as his muscles spasm. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat; his hands are clenched at his sides. He’s holding himself taunt as a bow, trying, through force of will to ignore the busts of near ecstasy pulsing through him. His eyes are wide open though; he’s staring away from Lucifer, into the murky depths of his own dreamscape.

The Devil runs his borrowed hands up Sam’s sides and over his chest. He can feel the Enochian Sigils branded into the bone. He wishes he could remove them, but is was still just a dream, and Sam’s not really here. There is no here.

Lucifer cups Sam’s face in his hands turns him so that they are once again looking into each other’s eyes. Looking the Devil right in the eye, Sam can _Feel_ Lucifer. Feel the Angel inside poor Nick, eating away at the man’s soul.

Lucifer smiles down at him again, but not nearly as gently as before, there is something darker and predatory in it now.

Lucifer’s hips shift lower and begin to grind into Sam. His hands slide down Sam’s body and this time the angel’s touch is electric. Wherever his hands pass over: tingles; and Sam breaks out in goose flesh. Quickly Lucifer’s lips and tongue and teeth join his hands. The feeling of feathers whisper pass him; even though he can’t see them.

Small gasps and groans escape Sam’s lips as Lucifer works him. He can feel a hard-on coming.

 He slips himself between Sam’s legs. Teeth bite into his hip, not hard enough to break skin, but just enough to leave a mark. Nick, or Lucifer’s hair (damned if he can figure that one out) brushes against his abdomen, Lucifer’s hands are caressing the back of Sam’s thighs.

 Sam is watching Lucifer down the length of his body. Breathing raged and his hair is damp with sweat. Satan’s trying to drive him mad.

 Lucifer looks up, their eyes lock again, and he gives Sam the literal ‘Devilish grin’ and waits.

Sam is in exquisite agony. His erection is painfully hard now, veins throbbing down the length of it, the head of his cock purple-red and weeping pre-cum.

Sam understands what the Devil is doing. Lucifer has been asking Sam to accept him in, now he’s making Sam beg.

“Ahhhhhh!” Sam cries out, as Lucifer stops him from reaching for his own aching manhood. Sam’s back arches up as he struggles with the Lord of Hell. Quickly, inhumanly fast, Lucifer holds down his wrists, as Sam squirms beneath him.

He leans over Sam once again, their noses almost touching.

“What do you want Sam?” he asks, mock ignorance in his voice.

Sam looks up at Lucifer; he’s drunk on unnatural lust. “ _Pleeeaassse_ ,” he moans.

It’s the cue the Devil has been waiting for.

Lucifer releases Sam’s wrists, and with speed and uncanny grace: slides back down Sam’s body, puts his hands on Sam’s hips, and draws his tongue up Sam’s cock over the head and to the tip, licking away the bead of white.

“ _Oh_! _GOD!!_ ”  Sam cries out.

“Not my Father. _Me_ ”, replies Lucifer, and takes Sam whole into his mouth.

The young man screams in rapture. Sam losses all control. His hips buck up, but Lucifer’s grip is iron, holding him down. His back arches up in response, so much so that he fears it will break.

 

* * *

 

**Lucifer sucks hard, using his tongue to encircle the head of Sam’s cock. Salty, slightly bitter liquid leaks from the tip and into his vessels mouth. To him this act is more than a little masturbatory.

Sam is his TRUE vessel, not the half dead, fleshy shell he’s been forced into, Nick: the bad door prize after millennia of preparation. Sam grabs his shoulders and he pulls up and away. Lucifer watches Sam’s face flash a pained expression (Paradise lost, _sigh_ ) and let out a whimper of need as he releases him and leans back. **

 

* * *

 

Sam watches Lucifer lick his lips thoughtfully and refocus on him, the angel is leaning away from him now and he can see Lucifer’s own erection for the first time. Lucifer slides two of his fingers into his mouth, and takes hold of the base of Sam cock with his other hand. He begins to pump Sam, while leaning in and reaching between Sam’s already spread legs. He gives Sam’s balls a gentle squeeze and runs his saliva slicked fingers up along the soft flesh behind.

It’s then that Sam leans forward and kisses Lucifer. Sam’s lips feel ridiculously hot against the Devil’s.  The kiss is brutal in its zeal, lips crush against one another, teeth clash together, tongues battle for dominance.

Lucifer lets go of his cock and Sam is forced onto his back. The Angel is pressing all his weight, both physical and metaphysical, down onto him. Griping his upper-arms painfully, Lucifer attacks Sam with the kiss he had initiated, showing the hunter who’s dominant, who he belongs to.

Finally Lucifer breaks off the violent kiss; there’s blood on his lips.

Sam gasps for breath and looks up at what many people believe is the source of all evil. Lucifer looks more aroused than before.

He pulls Sam’s legs back apart and slips one of his fingers into him. Again Sam squirms beneath him; again he makes noises that would shame him in waking life.

Lucifer strokes himself as he prepares Sam, causing the milky pre-cum to coat his own cock. Then, working first the one then a second finger into Sam, he stretches his soon-to-be vessel. Thrusting, scissoring and curling his fingers inside Sam.

Sam moans, twists, gasps. His breathing is heavy. Lucifer kisses the inside of his thigh.

Finally Sam is ready.

Sam grits his teeth as Lucifer enters him, his body bucks, and almost rebels against the intrusion. Pain and pleasure flow together in a sickening mix. “ _AHHHH_!” he cries out and throws his head back.

 

* * *

 

** Lucifer bears down on him, fore-arms on each side of Sam’s head. He’s buried himself in Sam with one great movement. Pleasure, a long forgotten sensation, assaults Lucifer. Not the same as the pleasure of his Father’s presence, or his brother’s company, pleasure of the flesh, but pleasure none the less. And it has been so long. He kisses the side of Sam’s neck, and mumbles “thank you” in Enochian into his vessels’ soft skin.

He slowly begins to pull out; drawing another gasp from Sam as the whole processes reverses itself in slow motion. Suddenly, just as he has almost extricated himself fully from Sam, Lucifer thrust back in with a grunt.

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice is strained and hoarse. He thrusts into Sam with a force that’s not entirely physical, a small part of his true self is also trying to enter Sam,  but he’s  not yet consented, has not said: ‘ _yes_ ’  to the Devil. So Lucifer is forced to stay ‘outside’ of Sam, even here in the amorphous land of the unconscious, all he can accomplish is a simulacrum of physical penetration. It’s frustrating.

Sam writhes against him suddenly, he’s found Sam’s prostate. He pulls out again, and again slams into him. Sam lets out a sound that’s half moan, half sob.  Lucifer pulls back and thrusts again, then again, and again, getting faster each time.**

 

* * *

 

Sam’s not prepared for the ferocity of the act. Jimmy had once described being Castiel’s vessel as: “like being chained to a comet,” Sam feels that way now, the pace is punishing and he’s only along for the ride. He can feel his orgasm building now, a hot liquid sensation in his stomach, a tingling in his fingers and toes. Sam reaches down between himself and Lucifer and takes his own cock in hand, from where it had been pressed against the angel’s sternum, and begins to stroke himself.

Suddenly they’re moving together and Lucifer’s eyes are boring into Sam.

It’s Sam’s orgasm, the sudden tensing of all his muscles, then the burst of hot sticky fluid between them, that sets off Lucifer’s own. The rhythmic contractions of Sam’s body aiding him, milking him, spilling the human seed of his inferior vessel into Sam’s perfection.

 Lucifer collapses onto Sam, struggling not to kill either of his vessels in the tumult of his release.  To Sam he seems to shine, glow almost; a side-effect of Lucifer’s angelic grace bleeding out of his flimsy vessel.

They both lay panting for a while.

Then Lucifer whispers:

“Sam, where are you?” 

Sam jolts wide awake.

 He’s lying on the crappy motel bed, in the crappy motel they’d checked into for the night. The room is dark, except for the light coming through the cheap curtains from the street lights outside. The only sounds are Dean’s heavy breathing and snoring from the next bed, and a TV from an adjacent room. But Sam is wide awake, and his hunter’s instincts are screaming at him.

  It was THE dream again. The same dream he’d been having for weeks, ever since he hooked back up with Dean.  Ever since he’d had his Darth Vader: “I am your father moment” and discovered (much like Luke) that he had a not too pleasant destiny pre-arranged for him.

He can never remember details of THE dream after he wakes-up. It fades too quickly, like morning fog.

But he’s beginning to suspect that the sigils Cas tagged them with aren’t totally working, at least not when dreaming.

 


End file.
